worldwrestlingentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Harper
'''Jon Huber (born December 16, 1979) is an American professional wrestler signed to WWE under the ring name Luke Harper as a member of The Wyatt Family.' History 'Wyatt Family (2012-Present)''' On March 12, 2012, it was reported that Huber had signed a developmental contract with WWE. Huber made his debut for WWE's developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) at a house show on May 18, working under the new ring name Luke Harper. When FCW was rebranded as NXT Wrestling in August 2012, Harper made his television debut on the November 7 episode of NXT as a follower of Bray Wyatt, who introduced Harper as the "first son" of the Wyatt Family. The Wyatt Family later also came to include Wyatt's "second son" Erick Rowan, with whom Harper formed a tag team, with the two defeating Percy Watson and Yoshi Tatsu in their first match together on the January 9, 2013, episode of NXT. On the January 23 episode of NXT, Harper and Rowan again defeated Watson and Tatsu in the opening round of the NXT Tag Team Championship tournament. Following a win over Bo Dallas and Michael McGillicutty in the semi-finals with Wyatt's interference, Harper and Rowan were defeated in the finals of the tournament by Adrian Neville and Oliver Grey. Harper defeated tag champion Neville on the March 20 episode of NXT. On the May 2 episode of NXT, Harper and Rowan won a triple threat elimination tag match by last pinning tag champion Neville. On the May 8 NXT (taped on May 2), Harper and Rowan defeated Neville and Bo Dallas, filling in for the injured Grey, to win the tag title. On the June 5 NXT, Harper and Rowan successfully retained their title against Corey Graves and Kassius Ohno. On June 20, Harper and Rowan lost the NXT Tag Team Championship to Adrian Neville and Corey Graves. From the May 27 episode of Raw, WWE aired vignettes promoting the upcoming debut of the Wyatt Family. The vignettes showed the Wyatt Family's backwoods origins. On the July 8 episode of Raw, the Wyatt Family made their debut by assaulting Kane. Harper made his WWE in-ring debut on the July 26 episode of SmackDown, where he and Rowan defeated Tons of Funk (Brodus Clay and Tensai) in a tag team match.Over the next few months, Harper and Rowan went on a winning streak over many teams, until Cody Rhodes and Goldust handed them their first loss on the October 11 episode of SmackDown. After the Wyatt Family started feuding with CM Punk and Daniel Bryan, Harper wrestled two singles matches, losing to Punk on the November 4 episode of Raw and to Bryan via disqualification on the November 8 episode of SmackDown. On the January 27 episode of Raw, Harper along with Erick Rowan and Bray Wyatt attacked John Cena on the Elimination Chamber qualification match which started a feud with The Shield. The Wyatt Family will face The Shield in a six-man tag team match at the upcoming Elimination Chamber PPV. Wrestling Details Championships and Accomplishments